Skylanders: The New Villain In Town
by FuSiOn2039
Summary: A new villain has occurred in the skylands and He's not playing around. Will the skylanders stand their ground and protect their homes from his wrath or will they fall to their knees and beg mercy to him so he dosen't slaughter them all and destroy skylands. HE IS LORD TORMENT AND HE WILL CONQUER THE SKYLANDS ONCE AND FOR ALL.
1. Welcome to the story

**Hello wonderful people of the universe, I am FuSiOn2039 and welcome to my story. Also I am a Guy just in case you where confused about my gender. *ahem* moving on.**

 **This is my first ever story that I have made So I am a beginner at this kind of stuff. you may or not may see some spelling errors in this story so be WARNED. So I want to thank you for spending some of your time reading this story that I have made for you to today. (Well not today, today but you get it)**

 **You guys are probley wondering why I made this story about the one and only 'SKYLANDERS'. well I have a perfect explation for that and that is I was bored and I have some grate ideas about this story (well most recently) and also this is also probley going to be a hobby for me in the near future.(or not)**

 **I am that type of person who likes alot stuff, like games, cartoons, anime and ect. one of my most favorite games series is probley the Halo and assassin creed games. But why skylanders well I'm not really a fan of game series, but I have played all the skylander games. (thanks to my little brother). But I am a fan of the most recently made cartoon serise about the skylanders on Netflix called 'Skylanders Academy'. If you dident watch it, well it's on Netflix right now. So I recommend on watching the show before you read this because you will get really confused and shit. But if you don't won't to watch the show, than I won't try to convince you to do so. Also this story is more based on the show than the actual game.**

 **When I watched this Netflix origina serise I liked it. It had some funny moment's. Specifically the most funniest moment of the show was on the vary first episode like at the vary begging of show, that shit made me laugh my ass off, when spyro was born and Master Eon just came out of know where and said "why hello there little one" I was creeped out and laughing my ass off at same time. Also the show has really good animation effects. (well in my opinion)**

 **I made this because if you read fanfiction about skylanders you may or not have noticed that their is barely eny OC humans in the storys. so I wanted to create my own OC human in the world of skylanders. but this OC was born in skylands not born on earth, but more will be explained in the future. Also the humans name is Zane. But you will get to know him in the future.**

 **Also I have made this story about skylanders Acadamy a bit different, but the places and the characters appearances will not be changed only the story will be. This is basically a story where I add a character to the show which is my OC.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the story and I will you in the next chapter.**

 **#WARNING THIS STORY IS FOR THE ADULT VIEWS, NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS. THIS STORY CONTIANS BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLANCE.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking'**


	2. Chapter 1- how I came to be

Chapter 1- How I Came To Be

 _Skylands is extrodonary an place indeed, it's filled with creatures you never seen or never heard of. The Skylands is peaceful and prosper place to live in and raise a family of your own. The Skylands was created by mystical beings called the Ancients. The Ancients used magic to creat all of Skylands and it's creatures. The Skylands is a wondrous place filled with magic and mystery. The magic in skylands are both light and dark. Magic flows through everything in Skylands, from every rock, tree, and beast._

 _The Skylands are also home to the Potal Masters and Skylanders, who protect the Skylands from evil. The Portal Masters are the wisest and most powerful beings In Skylands they have been protecting the Skylands from evil for centuries_. _The Portal Masters are the most powerful magic users In the created meny things like castles, villages and even The Core of Light. The Core of Light Is the Core of all good and happiness, it's used to protect the Skylands from the Darkness. The Core of Light was created by the most powerful Portal Master In all of Skylands and his name is Master Ron. He had great knowledge over the history and realms of Skylands. Eon is also the leader of the Skylanders._

 _The Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions who protect the Skylands from all evil. People who want to become Skylanders are trained at the Skylanders academy to become Skylanders and protect the Skylands. Each Skylander is aligned to a single element: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. With out the skylanders and Portal Masters the Skylands would become a dark place filled with evil._

 _When The Core of Light was created their was one man and one man only who almost destroyed it and almost ended all of Skylands and the man who almost did it, is named LORD TORMENT. Lord Torment is a powerful being and A evil man. He was hated by all because he Tormented the skylands and the Skylanders with his constit trickery and powerful strength. He relied on his strength more than his magic. He was covered in armor head to toe and he carried his trusty sword with him ' The Soul Snatched '. He barly used his magic on his enimes, but when he dose he's uses spells like fairballs, power slash and soul steal. When he steals the souls of heroes and champions it makes_ _him feel immortal and more powerful. He is also a human like Master Eon._

 _When Lord Torment was defeated by the Skylanders and Master Eon at The Core of Light all of his power was gone and they had taken his sword aswell. But he was still a force not to be reckoned with. He still had some power left in him but barly enough to defeat even 3 skylanders. When he was taken captured by the Skylanders, he was sent to multiple prisons until he was sent to a prison called CloudCracker where he now resides and waiting for the right time to escape and destroy the Skylands and the Skylanders once and for all._

 _TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT_

 **WOW now that is a background well in my opinion but I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter FuSiOn OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting The Skylanders

Chapter 2- Meeting The Skylanders

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Lord Torment/Zane POV:

It has been over 50 years or so since I last saw The Core of Light. I have Been Stuck in this hell hole for over 50 **FUCKING YEARS.** 50 years of pain and loneliness. The only thing that has been keeping me alive for so meny years is the thought of **REVENGE AND RIPING OUT THE GUTS OF THE SKYLANDERS AND THEIR MASTER.**

When I escape this place I promise that I will destroy The Core of Light and kill Master Eon and his pathetic little Skylanders once and for all. Master Eon took my sword and hid it in his little vault in the Skylanders academy. Your probley wandering how i know this information. Well I may have lost most of my power after my defeat, but i still have vary little left inside of me. With the little power i have, I've been watching the Skylands grow and prosper. Befor my defeat I created a spirit version of me, to watch and report back information to me about the most recent activities between the Skylanders and My nemesis.

I've been watching Master Eon and his Skylanders for years now, but I have been especially watching his 5 little Skylanders he take the most interest into. These 5 Skylanders are something else indeed. They have their own special ways of doing stuff and getting the job done. I've been watching them since the day they where born. These 5 Skylanders are a team and they may not be the best team of Skylanders I have ever saw but they have their moment's. These 5 Skylanders are what you say 'noobs' at what they do because they have never seen true evil before. They have seen Chaos tho but he dosent count because he's more of a laughing stock than a villian.

The 5 Skylanders names are Syro, Stealth Elf, Eurptor, Jet-Vac and POP FIZZ. Spyro is a Male dragon with the power of flames and flight. In my point of view Spyro is the team leader and He's kind of like Eons son in way because Eon found him as a baby and taught him the ways of the Skylanders. He's a cocky and impulsive younge dragon who is eager to show off his skills and jump into danger without thinking ahead of time.

Next is the Elf, know as Stealth Elf. Shes a Female Elf and pritty cute one too, but she holds dagger like blades in both of her hands and has the power to teleport any where she wants to. She has green Elf skin, pointy Elf ears and really weird eyes that glow white. Shes one fast Elf indeed and she's also really good with her blades aswell.

Next we have is the living Volcano named Eurptor. Eurptor is a Male lava monster with burning red magma skin and has the power to burn what ever is around him. His two best friends are Spyro and Stealth Elf. Without his two best friends their to keep him cool, he will literally be a walking Volcanic Eruption.

Next we have is the Flightless bird know as Jet-Vac. Jet-Vac is a Male sky Baron, he has blue skin and grey feathers. Unfortunately he lost his wings in a battle and is the oldest Skylander on the team. He is also a professor at the Skylanders academy and He teachers the cadets about being a skylander and what it means to be one. He has the power of wind and he holds a strange device that he uses too suck stuff into and blow stuff out, but its basically a hand held version of a vacuum cleaner.

And the last but not only is the purple ball of fur called POP FIZZ. The Male Gremlin is a strange one indeed. He has purple fur and pointy ears, He's also an insane chemist. He has the power to creat Explosive boddles of chemicals which he uses to throw at his enimes.

These 5 Skylanders are a one of a kind team indeed. But what about me you are asking what are my powers and skills. Well do you know why they called me Lord Torment in first place. They called me Lord Torment because I Tormented my enimes with my skills and powers. I mostly use my trusty sword and my strength to dispose of my enimes. I do have magic but I barely use it tho because all my magic is in my sword not my body. I created my sword and armor along time ago. My armor manly resistant against fire attacks and powerful blows to the body. My sword is called The Soul Snatcher because every time I jab my sword into a living begins heart, I can suck out their soul and there soul can makes me more powerful than I was before and it also can make me live longer aswell. I recovered most of my magic over the years but I still need my sword. Do you know why I need my sword so much not because it gives me power no, but it also gives me the ability to corrupt The Core of Light. My swords soul purpose is to corrupt The Core of Light so I can rain down the darkness and destroy all of Skylands. I am what you call a human, just like Master Eon but I'm much more younger than him.

Right now I am sitting in cell which is just like the others but my cell is covered in Arkeyan steel so i dont try to brake out and destroy all of Skylands. My cell is also right next to The Golden Queens and her little squad called the Doom Raiders. The Doom Raiders are basically a team of villians. They have been here for awhile now just like me but I've been here longer then eny one else in this god forsaken place. There are 5 doom raiders and their names are Chomoy Mage, WolfGange, Chef Pepper Jack, Broccoli guy and The Golden Queen which is the leader of the team. I am about a few inches taller than The Golden Queen Aswell. ( **I'm guessing that The Golden Queen is about 5,8 maybe but I'm not sure, but my OC is about 6,1)** Right now I am just kneeling up against my cell wall and fiddling with my armored fingers until I hear the door open and what do I see come out of the door is something that I hate and despise. The Skylanders, but these Skylanders are Eons kids ( **well not really Eons kids but if you watched the show you will get it.)** and I'm about to give them a warm welcome to my home, CloudCracker Prison.

 ***30 minuets before* 3rd POV:**

The 3 Skylanders has just arrived at CloudCracker prison to put away Chaos and his servent GlumShanks and Dream Catcher here for awhile because they were reckoning havoc at The academy. The 3 Skylanders are on their way to Snap Shots office to talk to him. It was a silent walk untile Spyro spoke as they came upon the Court yard door. "Here we are, Jerks. CloudCracker Prison. Your new home." said Spyro as he opened the door.

When Spyro opened the door to the Court yard, they where amazed by the site because the 3 Sylanders have never seen such a high secured place like this before. At the center of the court yard was inmates surrounded by high fences with barbwire on top of them and security cameras watching their every move.

When they circled the Court yard Eurptor suddenly spoke. "Word of advice. Don't drop the soap." said Eurptor as he looked up at Chaoses servent.

"Why?" Asked GlumShanks as he looked down at Eurptor.

Stealth Elf scoffs at this question and said. "Because prison soap is expensive."

At that GlumShanks said "This is going to be a nightmare, sir." said GlumShanks as he looked around the prison.

"Locked away behind bars of steelium and chromium and several other kinds of 'Iums'. It's barbaric. It's inhumane. It's-" Chaos suddenly stopped GlumShanks and said "Magnificent!" said Chaos as he looked around the prison in a happy maker.

"Some of the vilest villains in Skylands, AKA my soon-to-be associates, are imprisoned within these walls. And i can't wait to cause chaos, the C-H kind, with all of them!" exclaimed Chaos.

Suddenly out of know where some prisoner throw some kind of mud at Chaos and GlumShanks, and it hit them strate in the head. At this GlumShanks said in a jokingly way "I hope that was prison soap."

 ***TIME SKIP* SNAP SHOTS OFFICE 3rd POV:**

"Welcom to CloudCracker Prison." said Snap Shot as he looked at the 3 Skylanders standing in front of his desk. Spyro,Stealth Elf and Eurptor had just arrived at Snap Shots office to be told what to do at the prison and what to do with the prisoner's that where right outside the door. Right outside of Snap Shots office was Chaos and his man servent GlumShanks and a floating head named Dream Catcher who are waiting to be transported to their cells by the Skylanders.

The 3 Skylanders were standing at attention in front of Snap Shots desk while he continued his speech. "As you know, all new Skylanders are required to serve a day of guard duty here, at the prison." Snap Shot said as he walked back and forth behind his desk, while eying the 3 new Skylanders.

"Master Eon believe it's the best way to expose you to the worst of the worst you'll face here in our universe."said Snap Shot.

At that Spryo stud up on his two hind legs to say "Bring on the bad guys." He said while punching his left paw into his right paw in a bold way.

What Spyro said caught Snap Shots attention and said "Soon enough, Spyro." said the blue Crocagator as he glared at the young purple Dragon. Than he went back to his speech and said "And the best way to keep them all in line?" Snap Shot said as he thrused out his chest and pointed at his badge and said "This beauty." He said in a proud way.

"A shiny commemorative prison broach?" Said Eurptor in a jokeing way.

"No it's a badge. And they're all equipped with a chip that emits a powerful frezzing ray. Give it a tap and an inmate is rendered completely immobile." Said Snap Shot as he grabbed some badges from a book shelf and gave them to the young Skylanders.

"Cool! can I try it out, Snap Shot?" Spyro said in curiosity.

Snap Shot than said "Be my guest" in a approval way. At that the young Dragon pushed his badge and nothing happend? Suddenly Snap Shot placed his hand between Spyros finger and his badge and said "That's enough, Spyro. If you happen to slip and give your badge a double tap, it will administer the toughest punishment we have." Snap Shot said in worrying Voice.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Asked Spyro in a curious voice.

Snap Shot answered the Dragons Question by explaining "If you encounter someone who is really causing trouble, just tap twice and it will send them straight to solitary confinement. Otherwise known as... The Hole." Said Snap Shot in a scary Voice.

"Whoa! That place sounds scary." Spyro said in a jokingly manner.

"Ah, it is, when I say it in my scary Voice." Snap Shot said in proud way and then said 'The Hole' agine in the same scary Voice that he said it in before. "But, luckily for you three, theirs one prisoner, you should always look out for at all times because he usally causes the most trouble,but I'll tell you about him later. But the other prisoners rarely act out enough to deserve going there, Now remember, CloudCracker Prison is a hornet's nest of nefarious villiany. Guard duty is no walk in the park. To do the job right, you must read the prison rules and regulations guides." Snap Shot said as he gave the 3 new Skylanders small sheets of paper.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure we can handle a few brochures." Spyro said in a curious Voice.

At that Snap Shot said "Uh, these are 20% off cupons from Bird Bath & Beyond. I get, like, nine of these things a week." Snap Shot said. Then he looked over at 6 giant books and said "Those are the guides."

The 3 Skylanders Jaws dropped at the sight of the guides. Eurptor than said in a nervous way. "Uh, yeah... I'm more of a film adaptation type."

Snap Shot ignored the young Skylanders comment and said "Now than, while every prisoner here is dangerous, there are a few that are the cream of the crud. But theirs also a king of it aswell but I'm going to get to him last."

"First up, there's WolfGang he's evil bone harp can turn anyone who heard it's rocking tunes, into a mindless drone to his bidding."

"Next is Pepper Jack. once the finest chef in all of Skylands, until he decided to use his culinary powers to try and destroy his eneimes ftom the inside out."

"Than there's Broccoli Guy. He welds the power of healing and be highly annoying, which is quite lethal in its own right."

"Then we have Chompy Mage, a deranged wizard who thinks he's, well, a chompy. Best not to get any digits too close to his or his puppets mouth."

"Next we have is the second most dangerous of all of them is The Golden Queen. She can turn anything or anyone into gold. I recommend never let her leave your sight as she is the shrewd and cunning leader of this motley crew, who call themselves the Doom Raiders. well except one but the Doom Raiders are always up to no good, believe me."

"The final inmate in their is none other then the most evilest being in all Skylands, and the strongest aswell. Well He used to be the strongest and most powerful being in all of Skylands but that was along time ago before he was defeated by Master Eon at The Core of Light. He calls-"

"WAIT! Hold on a minute here, your telling us that someone actually got to The Core of Light and all most destroyed all of Skylands?" Said Spyro in a confused Voice.

"Yes, someone almost destroyed The Core of Light and all of Skylands. But Master Eon was waiting for him at The Core of Light to defeat him and save all of Skylands." said Snap Shot while the 3 new Skylanders had both scared and amazed faces on them.

"Stealth Elf, do you anything about this guy?" asked Eurptor in a questionable voice.

"Yes, but I only heard rumors about him like he sucked out the souls of Skylanders and he was taller than giants. But their just rumors." said Stealth Elf while Spyro still looked confused.

"Wait, so is this guy real or not because I'm still blown away that some guy, here at this vary prison almost destroyed THE Core Of Light." said the purple Dragon in a worrying voice.

"Yes, He's real Spyro, and hes actually here, at this vary prison, still alive. But he's weak, but he's still considered the strongest villian here. And his name Is Name is Lord Torment but you will see him later. So you must always watch him and never turn your back on him, even for a second. Now go to the locker room and read those guides and make sure to stay safe at all times and dont ever let your guard down. I will see you 3 later and good Luck out their your going to need it." said Snap Shot as the 3 Skylanders walked out his office to find Choas and the other villians standing their waiting for there orders.

"Alright you two drop off these 3 sum bags at the prison holding cells and make sure they stay tthere." commanded Stealth Elf to the two guard that stud beside Chaos and GlumShanks.

"Guys I don't like this one bit." said Eurptor in a nervous voice.

"I don't like this ethor Eurptor but we have to do this, it's are job and let's hope that the inmates are happy today and not angry about anything because I don't want to deal with the strongest villains in all of Skylands." Stealth Elf said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, come on guys let's go and read these dictionary sized books. Oh boy I bet it's going to be so fun today." Spyro said in sarcasticly voice while carry the guides on his back.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

 **Holly crap that took a while to write and let's hope it comes out good. so I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter. FuSiOn OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3- Meeting The Villians

Chapter 3- Meeting The Villians

 **Sorry if it took awhile to make this chapter but I had to think of what to do and how to write it because this story is going to be a pain in the ass to make, but anyways I hope you enjoy chapter and I will see at the end of it. Also apparently Choases name in the show Is spelled with a 'K' not with a 'CH', so I'm just going to keep calling him Choas and move on.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

3rd POV:

The three Skylanders had just left Snap Shots office to go to the locker room to read the guides and bring Chaos and his servent Glumshanks to their cells. When they reached the door that lead to their cells, Stealth Elf spoke. "Alright you two, bring these two freaks to their new home and make sure to keep an eye on them aswell." Ordered the Female Elf to the two guards while she opens the door.

"Try not to have to much fun Chaos in your new home." Spyro said as he pushed Chaos and Glumshanks through the door and closed it behind them.

As Chaos and his servent Glumshanks looked at the prison cells in the room, their was 6 of them in total and their was a door at the end of the hallway that probley led them to their cells. All the cells looked the same except the last two. As the young Portal Master and his servent walked down the stairs, they came to the first cell in the room, which held a menacing looking wherewolf with two spikes on his back and mouth that held many vary sharp teeth. He also looked like he was playing some sort of boney instrument that looked like a harp. The boney instrument was being played by one of Doom Raiders named WolfGang.

WolfGang is a werewolf that takes joy in terrorizing civilians with his ferocity and evil music that comes from the harp whenever he plays it. The boney harp that he plays can turn anyone into his mindless servent, that he can order around whenever he likes to. His body structure was considered normal among his species. At the end of his hand held four sharp claws and around his two hands where chains made of both steel and iron. ( **I don't know why everyone in Skylands has only four fingers not five but I think it has to do something with the game series but I'm not sure.)**

As Chaos and Glumshanks walked pass the wherewolfs cell they came apon the second cell in the room that looked like the first one, but the person who occupied the cell looked like a living red chille. The living Chille is named Chef Pepper Jack, he is another member of the Doom Raiders. His eyes where a purplish color and He wore a chef uniform with a white bandana on top of his head. He also whore a red stripped cooking mit on his left hand.

Chef Pepper Jack was once considered one of the best Chefs in all of Skylands but he soon tured evil because he wanted to be the best of all and was willing to do what ever it takes to become the best of the best.

Right next to Chef Pepper Jacks cell was another cell that held the most annoyingist creature in all of Skylands and His name Is Broccoli Guy. Broccoli Guy is another member of the Doom Raiders and is also the most annoying out of the bunch. Broccoli Guy is really a Living Broculie, kind of like Chef Pepper Jack, but much, much more annoying and intolerant. Broccoli Guy dosent walk around he uses his powers to float or hover in mid air.

Broccoli Guy is a Broccoli Wizard and his powers mostly consist of healing, so that mean he's the medic of the team and He dose his part vary well indeed. His eyes glow a bright yellow and is small like Chaos in size. He may be a great annoyance but he's valuable player to the team.

As the two villians kept walking, they saw a man wearing unusual clothing. He looked like he was wearing some sort of costume that made him look like a Chompy. On his right hand was a Chomoy puppet. He stud about the same height as Chaos. He is also another member of the Doom Raiders and his name is Chompy Wizard and He one insane man. Chomoy Wizards is confusing at the most because his appearance may look like a human but he's actually Half Wizard and Half Gargantuan Chompy. ( **No lie, look that shit up.)**

Right next to the Chompy Wizards cell was a cell that looked like it was made out of Gold. The being inside that cell is somebody that you should not mess with because she can literally turn anyone or anything to pure Gold with only a touch of a finger, but she can only turn stuff into gold when she wants it turn into gold and only it lasts about an hour or so,.until your turned back to your normal living forme. Inside was none other than the leader of this doom squad and her name is Golden Queen. Golden Queen is a female Golden living statue and she has the power to turn anything to Gold at her will. She is the most powerfulist member of the Doom Raiders and likes to keep it that way.

When Chaos saw the Golden Queen he was in love because he thought that she was beautiful and courageous. He is also a really big fan of her work and evil tactics.

When Glumshanks saw her, he was suddenly pushed back by Chaos around a pillar, so Chaos can talk to him in private so the Golden Queen can't hear them.

"Glummy, it's Golden Queen my villainous equal and number one crush since I was a boy!" said Chaos in a excited voice.

"I should tell her, right?" asked Chaos in a nervous tone.

"Best to just get a feel for her and this place first, sir." said Glumshanks

"KEEP MOVING" shouted a guard right in Glumshanks ear.

"OW, my ear what was that for?" Questioned Glumshanks as he turned around to look at the guard that yelled at him right in the ear while trying to get his hearing back.

"Thanks alot boddy for that, I'm probably going to be deaf in this ear for a week!" said Glumshanks as he pointed to his still ringing ear.

"Why couldn't you just say please keep moving instead of ju-" The guard interrupted the troll as he pointed his spear to Glumshanks throat.

"OK, OK, OK, we'll keep moving" said Glumshanks in a surrendering voice while putting his hands up in the air.

"Come on sir, let's get moving and fast because I don't want to be here any longer and also I don't want a spear in my eye." said Glumshanks as he and Chaos continued their walk to the door that lead to their cells.

As they walked they saw another cell right next to Golden Queens, but this cell was vary different from the rest because it looked like it was made out of some sort of metal. The material that the cell was made of is a vary rare and vary strong metal which can be only found in the old ruins of the Arkeeyans. The bars, the walls, the floor, and even The ceiling was all made out of the same material that was once called the strongest metal known to Skylands and this material was called Arkeeyan steel. Arkeeyan steel is a vary strong and powerful metal that can hold anyone and anything within its walls.

When the young Portal Master saw the man that was held in the cell he was both filled with excitement and nervousness. The man that was in the metal cell is the one and the only, Lord Torment.

When Chaos saw the evil Portal Master his insides exploded with joyfullniss because he always looked up to him as a true villian and a true hero to him. When Chaos was just a boy, he always wanted to be just like Lord Torment because he had unbaleveable powers and strength.

Lord Torment at least stud between six or seven feet tall. His body was covered in red and Black armor. **(Imagine him wearing a dark red litch king armor combined with a Over Lord look)**

His helmet had two sharp black horns sticking out of it ( **if you want to know what his helmet looks like, just look at the cover picture for the story)** and his face was shroweded by darkness so that no one can see his true identity.

Chaos wanted to stop and talk to his childhood hero, but the guards behind him kept pushing him to keep moving forward.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

SPYROS POV: LOCKER ROOM-

"All right, guys, let's crush this assignment. I know we'd be rather out in Skylands taking down evildoers. But i'm sure if we're on top of our game, this will be an easy, uneventful day." I said as I was trying to read through the GIGANTIC guid book. While Eurptor wasn't even reading the thing, but instead he just put on it on his head and dident even bother took look at it. But who could Blame the guy, no one wants to read it. Stealth Elf on the other hand was just siting on a bench and flipping through all the pages by just using her Elfy 'powers' to just read through the whole thing, while me and Eurptor had to do it the hard way.

"I hope so. The imates here sound pretty hardcore." Said the Elf while still reading through the book.

'Shes right These guys do sound pretty hardcore, especially that one guy Snap Shot talked about. What was his name agine, i think it was Lord scare or something like that, but i hope i never see or meet that guy in person.' I thought in my head.

"Seriously, Just to be safe, we should keep reading these rule guides." Eurptor said as he FINALLY stated reading the book.

"Good thinking, Eurptor. If we all buckle down, we'll get through these things before we know it." I said as I landed right next Eurptor and turned his book over because he was reading it up side down.

"Done! Super seed reading for the win." Stealth Elf proudly exclaimed while closing the book and grinning.

'Dang I wish I had those powers, i could finish this book in a mater of seconds. But who cares I got the power of being aws-' My thoughts were interrupted by a blaring alarm.

"What's that? Fire drill, Prison riot, Emergency exit door ajar?" Eurptor said in a nervous and questioning voice while he put the guide book on top of his head agine and trying to hid under it.

When Eurptor said that, Stealth Elf suddenly got up from her spot on bench and rushed over to Eurptor and grabbed his book from on top of his head and quickly speed though the guide book, while looking for the answer to Eurptor question.

"Page 87, article 14, code 7A, says, No inmate shall refer to the color orange as the new black without authorized written permission. HUH? Oops, sorry, wrong alarm code." said the Elf In sorry tone and flipped to another page.

She suddenly found the what I think was the right page and said.

"Page 568, article 93, code 23ZZ, That's the siren that alerts prisoners it's time for yard duty." When she said that I leaped over to the door and opened it and said.

"Okay, team, let's get out there and, uh...guard." I stammered as we left the looker room to go to the Court yard to guard the inmates.

As I was flying to the Court yard with Eurptor and Stealth Elf below me, walking, I thought only one thing 'oh scale'. ( **That's posed to be 'oh Shit' but it's Spyro, come on.)**

3RD PERSON POV: COURT YARD-

When the 3 Skylanders arrived at the Court yard, they saw many inmates within the fence walls surrounding the Court yard. The 3 Skylanders notice that most of inmates within the Court yard walls looked like some sort of badger or bear, but their species are called Mabu. The Mabu are mammal like creatures and most of the Skylands are filled with these strange creatures. They come in all different shapes and sizes. Most of them are peaceful, but some are not.

Within the fence walls their are only 8, who are the most different from the rest and these 8 are strongest and powerfulist villains in the prison. 5 of the 8 inmates are the doom raiders and the other 3 are Chaos, Glumshanks, and Dream Catcher, but the last one was some one or something the 3 young Skylanders never seen before.

The last one was the most strongest, most deadly and most Evilest man in all of Cloud Cracker Prison and his name is Lord Torment.

When Spyro saw the giant villain in hulking armor, he was beyond nervous and scard, but he still kept the face of proud and determined.

The 8 villians in the court yard were doing their own things. WolfGang, Chef Pepper Jack, Broccli Guy and Chompy Wizard were all talking to echother. While Dream Catcher was just floating around and getting a layout of the place. Lord Torment was just Sitting on a bench, with his head down. Chaos and Glumshanks were both watching the Golden Queen do her own things and especially Chaos was watching her with love in his eyes.

The Golden Queen walked up to a bench press and sat on it, ready to lift some weights, but a fun idea came to her, She looked ovet at a small Mabu sitting on the ground and said to him.

" Mind spotting me, big boy?" she said with a sly grin.

The small Mabu looked at her and smirked and walked right behind her, ready to watcher. until she suddenly grabbed his hands and turned him into gold.

When Chaos saw what she did he said "Did you see that, Glummy? She turned that convict into gold without batting a beautiful golden eye. I think I'm in love." said the young Portal Master as he turned to look to Glumshanks and made a face that looked like he was in love.

"Maybe don't lead with it, sir." Said Glumshanks as Chaos walked over to Golden Queen.

When Chaos got to her, while she was lifting weights. He spit into his hands and looked at the ground and tryed to lift a weight, but failed terribly at it. But he decided to his magic instead of his arms and surprisingly it worked.

When he did he said "OH, yeah. Feel the burn." Said Chaos grunting while trying to keep the weight in mid air with his magic, but he soon fell over with exhaustion.

When The Golden Queen saw this, she stoped lifting the weights and got up from he spot on the bench and said "Have we met?"

"Well, not formally, but I am sure you have, no doubt, heard of me." said Chaos when he got up from the ground and brushed off some dirt from his robe.( **or what ever the fuck he wears.)**

"For I... am...CHAOS!" said Chaos as he threw both his arms in the air in a proud manner.

When the young Portal Master said that, the rest of the doom raiders came over and made a deadpan face.

"Seriously? Nobody knows me?" Questioned Chaos as he looked at them with his hands still up in the air.

"Nah, we know you. You're the loser who still lives at home with his mama." Said Chef Pepper Jack with a smirk.

At that Chaos chuckles nervously and said. "Well, I just wanted say what an honor it is to be incarcerated here with you, Golden Queen. With all of you."

When the young Portal Master said that, the Golden Queen got up from the bench press and said.

"Noted. Now, kindly step off before I turn you into a dumbbell. dumbbell." Threatened the Golden Queen.

When she said that, Chaos said while stuttering "Well, eh, pleasure meeting you, talk soon." he said as he walked back over to Glumshanks.

When Chaos got to Glumshanks, he turned around and looked at the Golden Queen and made a heart out of his hands and said "Have a delightful workout, your Goldenness!"

When he did that Compy Wizard Chuckles and says "What a loser. Thinking he can just walk up and talk to the Queen. That newb needs an education on how we do things around here."

"First, you gotta fill out an application to talk wi-" Chef Pepper Jack than gets interrupted by the Gloden Queen.

"Pipe down, Chef!" Says the Golden Queen, while she interrupted the living pepper.

"Chaos would no doubt be a nuisance if we didn't need a parts for our long-gestating evil plan." Said the Queen as she made a fist with her left hand in a evil manner.

At that Chef Pepper Jack than grins and says "Ooh, right! That plan."

"Such a killer plan!" Said The Werewolf as he made a rock a'n roll sighn with his hand.

"I like plans with good friends." the floating Broccoli chuckles out.

When Dream Catcher heard them, she floated over to them and sayed to Broccoli Guy.

"Ugh! Your so lame."

When she came over to them Chef Pepper Jack than steps in front of her.

"Oh, it's okay, Pepper Jack. She insulted Broccoli guy, so I like her already." she told him.

"Would you like to join our gang?" Offers the Golden Queen

"Totally!" Dream Catcher said with excitement.

"What's this a about an EVIL plan, Goldy" a mysterious Throaty voice questioned behind them.

The 6 than jumps slightly in surprise and look back at the voice behind them.

When they looked back, they saw a man that was glooming over them all and woar some pritty badass looking armor. He also looked like he was holding the Mabu that was turned into gold by the Golden Queen.

"Isin' t this a bit much, Goldy." He said as he pointed at the Golden Mabu.

"Turning helpless and idiotic creatures to gold. Doesn't that get old? I mean come on, I would rather tare their puny heads off from their lifeless bodies than do that." Said Lord Torment while evily chuckling at the end.

"Wait, how did you? Ooooooh nevermind. Soooooooooo want to join in Torment in our little fiasco, or do want to root here in this prison, it's your choice." Offerd the Golden Queen to Lord Torment.

"It took you this long to come up with a plan. Really?" Questioned the evil Portal Master and made a deadpand face under his helmet.

"What? It's been like a week or 2, but came on, it will be fun. I promise and also when you are finally are free from this place. You can have revenge on Eon and his little Skylanders for trapping you here in the first place. But we also want to help as well because we want some revenge to." Said the Golden Queen as she walks over to him.

"Please for me?" Said Golden Queen as she puts a hand on his chest plate and makes a pouty face.

"Uggggh, fine, but only for you?" Torment said as he puts his hand on hers.

"But are you really certain with plan will work because the last ones dident do so well." said Torment as he was remembering the last few plans she made.

"It will Work, I promise."She said as looks up at Torment glow red eyes.

"Also you haven't told me the plan yet." Torment points out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ohhh, I'll tell you at lunchtime. Ok?" Said Golden Queen as she turns around and looks at the 3 Skylanders that just transported a Mabu to the hole.

"This going to be to easy" Wispered the Golden Queen to her self with a menacing grin planted on her face.

 **Well that's it for this chapter and mayabe the next chapter will ethor be short or long bit it depends on the I spent on it, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye poeple of the universe, until next time. FuSiOn2039 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4- The plan

Chapter 4- The Plan

 **Hello and Welcom back to another chapter of _Skylanders: The New Villian in town._**

 **Also I forgot to mention that I don't OWN Skylanders, just my OC.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

3rd POV:LOUNGE-

The Three younge Skylanders had just came back from the prison yard and right now their just in the prisons lounge area. Stealth Elf and Eurptor are sitting next to a table looking at some weird device, while Spyro was just laying on a couch with a book in front of his face.

" _Guard duty. Huh? Yep remember that._ " Says Pop Fizz on a strange communication divice that Stealth Elf was holding. The noise in the background on communicator sounds like the sound of battle.

" _Not exciting, but something we gotta do, dudes. Whoa!" Pop Fizz says while Suddenly getting pushed by Jet Vac._

 _"Exactly, *_ Nervously Chuckles* _but don't worry, you're not missing much on this side it's just another 'routine' day over here."_ Said the eagle while he salutes with two claws( **Or fingers)**.

"Routine? So what is are we hearing?" Questions Eurptor.

Pop Fizz takes the communicator back from Jet Vac." _Oh, that? We're just faceing Gulper, the gelatinous giant. Pretty much the greatest battle ever. Assuming we make it out alive, we'll see you guys back at the academy. Later!"_

Stealth Elf than shuts off the communicator with an unhappy face.

"An epic battle against Gulper and we're stuck here." Said Eurptor breaking the silence.

"*Sighs* It's only one day, Eruptor." Said Stealth Elf standing up and walking over to a book shelf to get a Manuel."Now, here. Keeping going over the rules and regs." Said Stealth Elf while she walked over back to Eurptor and put the Manuel down on the table. "We need to stay one step ahead of the inmates, right?" Questioned Stealf Elf with a smile.

"Right. On it, Elfy." Said Eurptor while he opened the Manuel to a random page. When he put his hand( **or what ever he has.)** On the page it bursts into flames."Oh. Elfy, can you read page two to me?"

LTLTLLTTLLTLTTLTLLTLTLTLT

3rd POV:MESS HALL-

*SLAM* gose Golden Queens fist as she hits the table right next to her food so she can get her squads attention.

The Doom Raiders and Lord Torment looks at her waiting for her to speak.

"So, about our prison break. In order to fina-" Golden Queen gets interrupted by Lord Torment that was sitting across from her.

"So, About our 'big' prison break. Are your sure it's going to work because last time I checked none of them actually worked." Said Lord Torment with a deadpaned face under his helmet.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it's going to work this time." Said Golden Queen as she looked at Torment.

"But, are you 100% sure." Said Lord Torment as he leaned forward.

"Yes" Said Golden Queen in a annoyed tone.

"But, are you really, really, REALLY sure." Said Lord Torment with a annoying grin plastered on his covered face.

"YES!" Shouted Golden Queen at Lord Torment.

"Ok, ok, ok. Chill Goldy, I was just making sure." Said Lord Torment as puts his hand up in defense. "Jezz you really need to lighten up Goldy I was just teasing you."

"*heavily sighs* Nevermind. Now where was I. Ae, yes. In order to finally make our escape, we will require a little... private time, if you will." Said Golden Queen.

Chief Pepper Jack decides to speak up "Well, we're never gonna get any of that with Kaos coming around all the time."

"Seriously! With that gargantuan noggin of his, it's like he's got a giant flashing arrow that says". Chompy Wizard makes his Chompy puppet speak in a vary jokingly manner. " _Hey, guards, look at me!_ Whitch translates to 'look at us'." Said Chompy Wizard.

"Could not agree more, Chompy, Whitch is why we need to start working the pasty angle on our escape plan now." Golden Queens voice than turns serious. "Bring me that big-headed blowhard." Golden Queen orders Chompy Wizard.

"So, How was your day Goldy?" Golden Queen looks at Torment With an arched eyebrow in a curious manner. "I presume it was horrible like every other day." Asks Lord Torment trying to start a conversation.

"You presume correctly, but when we get out of here, life is going to be so much funner for all of us." When she said that everyone at the table laughs.

"Oh, it definitely will." Lord Torment chuckles darkly.

He than looks at the person next to him that happens to be a flouting head. "So, How is it so far, newbie?" Questions Lord Torment as he narrows his red, glowing eye's at floating head named dream catcher.

"Ummm. How is what?" Says Dream Catcher in a curious voice while she looks at the man in armour that happens to be next to her aswell.

Lord Torment answers with a hidden grin under his helmet."You know, the prison. Is it like your fist time here or something?"

Dream Catcher Scoff's at his question and says "Yes. Yes, it is"

At this Lord Torment glares daggers at the girl and says in a dangerous voice. "Do you even know who i am, girl."

She glares back at him and says in rude none."*pufft* uh yeah. I know who are? Your that guy with that sword who dose that stealing thingy, but i really dont care who you are."

Now that was the last straw. Lord Torment gets mad and what i mean by mad, he gets really, really pissed off. You could practically see fire coming out of his eyes.

"Oh no, now you have done it" said Chompy Wizard with a laugh

"Yep, your dead." Says broccoli guy as he backs away from Lord Torment who is about to burt in anger.

"Oh, i definitely want to hear this." Said Wolf Gang as he leans closer to Lord Torment.

" Zane, Do-" Golden Queen couldn't finish her words because she gets interrupted by the vary angry hulking man.

The vary angry Lord Torment hits the table vary hard with his fist with a mighty *SLAM* causing the table to shake and crack under his power that was caused just by one hit from him." **STEALING THINGY, STEALING THINGY! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOUR TALKING TO YOU PATHETIC CREATURE. I AM THE MOTHER FUCKING GOD OF DARKNESS AND GOD OF DESTRUCTION. I KILLED MORE BEINGS THAN ANY OTHER VILLAIN IN THE SKYLANDS. I AM THE ONE WHO ALMOST CONQUERED THESE PITIFUL LANDS WITH MY POWER. I AM LORD TORMENT AND YOU SHALL BOW TO ME, MORTAL. FOR I AM YOUR SAVIOR, GOD AND KING. SO IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGINE, I WILL LITERALLY EAT YOUR SOUL AND DIVOWER YOU ORGA-"**

Lord Torments out burst than gets interrupted by Golden Queen."LORD TORMENT!"

Lord Torment looks at Golden Queen with an angry/annoyed face." **WHAT?!"** Asks the already vary angry man.

Golden Queen lifts her hand and points at Dream Catcher and saying. "Look at what your doing to the pore girl, Torment. She looks practically terrified because of you. You just need to take long, big, deep breaths. Ok?" Golden Queen smiles at Torment in a way to calm him down, so he dosent kill anyone by his anger.

Lord Torment listens to her by taking two vary long deep breaths. Once finished he than looks at Golden Queen while rubbing the back of his helmet in embarrassed way and says."Thanks, Goldy. I needed that"

"Anytime dear. Now remember to keep your anger at peace because we don't want you getting trouble agine. Now apologize to the poor thing. Ok?" Said Golden Queen in kindness.

Lord Torment crosses his armoured arms over his chest and says. "Fine" in a annoyed tone and than looks back at Dream Catcher who is basically scared for life now."Look, i am really sorry for my outburst, but you really need to watch your mouth sometimes, ok? Because i really dont want to be the mean guy here, but i kinda have a anger issue." Said Torment

Golden Queen Speaks up agine "Kinda?" Questioned Golden Queen as she lifts up an eyebrow.

Lord Torment sighs in defeat. "Ok, ok, ok. I give up. I really have a big anger issue and i may or not may have classes for that." Says Lord Torment while trying to let the girl relaxe.

Dream Catcher calms quite a bit and aks out of curiosity."Wait, really?"

He puts down his arms and said. "Yes, really." He than looks back at Golden Queen and Aks."So what were you going to do Goldy."

"Um, oh. Yes, sorry." Golden Queen apologises and looks back at Chompy Wizard. "Chompy go get the big head." She commands.

"Yes, ma'am. Getting right on it now." Chompy Wizard than gets of the seat and walks over to Kaoses table.

"So, can you tell me about the escape plan now, but shorten it for before Kaos comes over here." Aks Lord Torment.

"Sure, but listen closely." Said Golden Queen as she leans closer to him to tell him the plan.

*Scene Change*

"I could ask Golden Queen on a prison date. Maybe get her a gift." Said Kaos while he looks at the replica of Golden Queen he made out of his food. "Perhaps, a shank made from hardened toothpaste? Or, show her the tattoo i got of her on my calf muscle."

"You got ink, sir?" Said the troll in confusion. He than looks under the table to see Kaos tattoo.

Kaos than lifts up his robe to show Glumshanks his so called 'tattoo' on his leg. "Hardcore, right?" Asks Kaos in a deep voice.

Glumshanks looks at Kaos agine and said. "Straight outta Skylands, sir." In sarcastic tone. "Perhaps we should be spending our time devising a plan to escape this place instead of crafting effigies made from unidentifiable mush."

"That's it, Glumshanks!" Said Kaos thats now speaking in a low wisper. "I shall devise a brilliantly evil escape plan. Let the Golden Queen and her gang in on it, and than, she'll surely want me by her side!"

All of a sudden a Chompy puppet comes out from under the table and said. " _Golden Queen wants you by her side."_

"See? It's happening already!" Said Kaos in a happy and excited tone. He than literally jumps out of his seat and makes his way towards Golden Queens table.

"Manifest destiny, sir. Or dumb, stupid, coincidence that is surely linked to an ulterior motive. Dealers Choice." Said Glumshanks

*Scene change*

Kaos arrives at Golden Queen table and said. "My Queen, a million thanks for allowing me the honor of dinning in your company, as well as the opportunity to impress you with my diabolically evil mind." He than jumps up on the table and looks at Golden Queen. "To wit, i have come up with an escape plan." Kaos than looks behind him to talk to Lord Torment. "And it is such also a great honor to be in your company as well Lord Torment, and i hope we become great allies and friend in the future, my Lord." Kaos than bows before Lord Torment on the table.

"Ummm, yay. Nice to see you to kid." Said Lord Torment in an uncomfortable voice. Kaos gets up and looks back at Golden Queen.

"How amazing. you're probably the first inmate to ever concevie of such a thing. Please do elaborate." Sarcastically said Golden Queen.

"Wonderful!" Cheerfully said Kaos. "So. You see, each cell contains a sink and a... well, you know, that...that other thing that flushes. Now ask yourself 'where dose the water go'?" Kaos that gets off the table and sits next to Golden Queen.

"Wild side here. Down?" Said Chef Pepper Jack sarcastically.

Kaos than points his finger at Chef Pepper Jack and said in excitement. "Nailed, it Chef!" He gets back on the table. "Down a master sewage pipe. One that, no doubt, empties far away from here. So, we just need to gain access to said pipe, and we will soon breathe the fresh air of freedom."

Golden Queen slowly claps. "I do believe that's a sarcastic slow clap, sir." Said Glumshanks behind Kaos.

Kaos than gets scared because he thought that Golden Queen hates his plan.

"On the contrary, troll. I love it!" Said the Golden Queen fakely. "Kaos, since you are obviously an evil mastermind like the rest of us, How would you like to hear about our secret escape plan?" Offers Golden Queen.

Kaos dosent know what to say about this unexpected turn of events. "*Squeals* Oh, I...I would love nothing more, my Queen." Kaos said in absolute excitement because of what she said.

"Beautiful. Now listen close." Said Golden Queen as she leaned closer to Kaos.

 **Well i hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter. So,** **goodbye poeple of the universe, until next time. FuSiOn2039 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5- The beginning of Torment

Chapter 5- The beginning of Torment

 **Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Skylanders: _The New villain in town._**

 **Sorry if it took so long to make this chapter, but the reason it took so long to make was because I was creating a whole backstory and giving you guys more information about my OC Lord Torments weapons and abilities just go on my profile and see for yourself, but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully i will see you at the bottom. Emphasis on hopefully.**

 **"** Speaking"

'Thinking'

 ***Flashback***

Core Of Light: 50 years ago-

Master Eon did his best, but it just wasn't enough to stop him.

*Thud*

Master Eon fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain.

"Well, well, well looks like the so called 'most powerful portal master in all skylands' is not really that powerful at all because right now he's fucking not looking to good, that's for sure. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Laughed, Lord Torment at his own joke.

The Core of Light. The only thing that keeps all of the skylands safe and sound from the darkness and Lord Torment has come to steal it's power.

Lord Torment, god of pain, suffering, torture and torment is now at the one and only thing that keeps this world safe from death and now he was only 30 feet away from it.

Master Eon, one of the most wisest and most powerfulist portal master in all of Skylands was now laying on the dirty, disgusting ground in front of Lord Torment, broken and in great amounts of pain.

After Lord Torment finished laughing he looked down at master Eon with his trusty sword in his left hand and said.

"You really are a pathetic piece of shit and a coward most of all Eon. Always hiding behind your mistakes like a true coward would. You think your powerful just because you have your little Skylanders always watching your back, well guess what, they cant watch your back anymore because their all **FUCKING DEAD!** " Shouted Lord Torment at the man that was below him on the ground, groaning in pain.

The only thing master Eon could do while he was on his back, in pain was speak, blink and barely move his hand, but that was mostly it because he was in a great deal of pain from what Lord Torment did to him.

Lord Torment suddenly points his sword directly at master Eons face."I should kill you right here and now becuase i would just love to **STICK THIS IN YOUR FUCKING EYE!"** After saying that Lord Torment than trusted his sword closer to master Eons face were it was basically about three inches away from master Eons left eye."But, I'm willing to let you live for now at least, unless you don't answer this question. Give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you?"

"We...will all d...die." Master Eon said with an obvious hint of pain in his voice.

Pulling his sword back from master Eons eye. "What do you mean, 'We will all die'?" Lord Torment questioned as he glares down at the broken man.

"If y...you destroy t...the c...core of li...light the sky...skylands will be c...corr...upted by the d..darkness and evey...living be...being in...skylands will p..parish including...y..you." After master Eon said that he suddenly went into a coughing fit.

Lord Torment looks down at the now coughing man with a blank expressioned face that was hidden from view by his helmet. Lord Torment notices that every time master Eon coughs a little bit of blood flys out of mouth.

When master Eons coughing fit came finally to a stop. Lord Torment broke out into a fit of laughter.

( **Also i forgot to tell you guys that Lord Torment has a deep voice not a little whiny voice. Now back story.)**

"Hahahahahahahahaha that's fucking hilarious that you think that I'm scared of the darkness ahahhahahahahahah that's fucking pathetic." After about 5 more seconds of laughing Lord Torment suddenly points his sword at master Eons face agine with a serious/annoyed look on his face that was hidden by his helmet. "You must be a fucking dumbass or something, wait you are fucking dumbass because you think that I'll parish like the rest of this pathetic world and every living thing in it just because the darkness will come once i destroy the core of light?"

Master Eon didn't answer. He just stared blankly at the man above him.

Lord Torment put his sword at his side agine. "You know what?" He point's down at master Eon "I'm just going to tell you my whole plan right now because I'm just gonna make it easier for everyone and tell you it and also i know it's a vary bad idea to tell your enimes your plan, but since i already won i might as well."

After saying that, Lord Torments **(** **Right)** hand suddenly darts forward and grasps master Eon by the neck basically choking him. "But first, let's get you off the ground and into the air." Master Eon is than lifted into the air, above the ground and is still in Lord Torments hold. Master Eons feet were not on the ground anymore they were just hanging in the air.

Lord Torment then spoke. "When i first came to this world, universe, land or what ever the fuck you call this place i had but, one objective and that one objective was to find the most powerfulist beings in this pathetic world and devour their soul's, but when i heard of this 'core of light' my objective changed. Now my objective is to harness the power of the core of light and use that power to devour all living beings soul's in this universe, once and for all. Hahahahahahahahah." Lord Torment darkly laughs. "Now if you excuse me, i have a whole universe to take soul's from."

Lord Torment than releases his grasp on master Eons throat. By this action master Eon fall's to the ground with a thud when he impacted it. Master Eon is now on his back again, groaning and moaning in pain from the fall.

Lord Torment, simply steps over master Eons body and walks towards The Core of Light.

After taking about 8 steps, Lord Torment stoped his pursuit towards the Core of Light "Oh, and one more thing." Lord Torment looked over his shoulder at master Eon and said. "Goodbye Eon, now and forever. Hahahahhahaaha." Laughed, Lord Torment as he continued his path towards the Core of Light.

"Finally, all of the soul's in this pathetic world will be mine." Said Lord Torment as he was now only 3 feet away from the Core of Light.

Lord Torment then raised his sword and was about to end all of Skylands untile.

"STOP!" Shouted a demanding voice right behind Lord Torment.

Lord Torment Sighned in annoyance and lowered his sword back to his side agine. "What is it now Eon?" with that said, Lord Torment turned around to look at master Eon who just shouted a him.

Lord Torment was expecting to see master Eon still on the ground in pain, but when he turned around he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock.

Master Eon was now on his feet without any sign of cuts or bruises on his body and also his hands seemed to be glowing dark blue.

"How...are...you, what the fuck!?" Said an utterly confused Lord Torment.

"I'm sorry Torment, but i can not let you destroy Skylands. It's my job to protect it from people like you." Said master Eon as his hands glowed brighter with more power.

Lord Torment then raised his sword directly at master Eon. "Oh yeah, well do something about it you little bitch instead of just standing there like the pathetic mortal you are." Taunted Lord Torment.

Lord Torment then as he grabbed his sword with his other hand and got into a defensive position.

"I intend to." After saying that master Eon then thrusted out both his hands at Lord Torment and sent large beem of pure power at him.

'Pathetic.' Thought Lord Torment as he braced for impact.

Once the large beem hit Lord Torment, directly at his chest plate, he got knocked back a little, but was still on his feet. After about a few seconds, Lord Torment then felt really exhausted for some reason.

He then fell to his knees and dropped his sword onto the ground beneath him.

Lord Torment than raised his head to look at master Eon "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?" Shouted a vary angry and vary confused Lord Torment.

Master Eon walked over to Lord Torment and then stood in front of him and said. "What i just did to you was, used one of most strongest magical spell, known to Skylands on you. What it did to you was paralyze your whole body and your about to fall into a deep sleep any second now, but so am i as well because it effects both of us, but did dose damaged to the attacker then it dose to the person doing the spell, but once i do fall asleep, my allies and friends will git here and they will take you away to a maximum security prison, made for people like you and you'll be staying their for a vary long time, so you can never find the Core of Light agine."

Lord Torment was beyond mad and beyond angry. For he was enraged by what master Eon just told him. " **NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'M A GOD! NO, MORTALS CAN STRIKE ME DOWN JUST LIKE THAT!"**

"Sorry for ruining your fun Lord Torment, but you lost" Said a proud master Eon and after he said that he then smirked at Lord Torment.

All Lord Torment wanted to do at this vary moment was to beat the living shit out of master Eon and chock him with his own intestines, but he couldn't do none of that at the moment because his body wouldn't move on his command, so he was at master Eons mercy and he dident like that not one bit.

" **NO! MY FUN IS NOT OVER YET UNTIL I SAY IT IS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN TRY TO IMPRISON ME, BUT NO PRISON CAN HOLD ME! FOR ONCE I ESCAPE IT I WILL COME FOR YOU AND SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE THE HELP LESS PIG YOU ARE AND I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA"** Laughed Lord Torment. He stoped laughing and looked at master Eon once agine. **"EVEN IF I HAVE TO MANIPULATE SOME DUMB BITCH TO HELP ME DO IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."** Lord Torment laughed agine.

"No, you will not escape your imprisonment and you never will. Now go to sleep." Commanded master Eon and after said that he then kicked Lord Torment in the face that was covered by his helmet and he fell on to the ground on his back unconscioused and in a deep sleep.

Master Eon then looked down at Lord Torment that was now in a deep sleep and said "Finally is it over. Now the Skylands will be safe and untouched by his power." Master Eon stumbled back a little, feeling the effects of the spell over come him. "I hope." He then fell over on to his back on the ground unconscioused.

* * *

 **Well i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and sorry if it was short, but i gerente you that the next chapter will be longer than this one, but if not i still hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**

 **FuSiOn2039 OUT!**


End file.
